monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Rank
Breeder Rank (sometimes called Trainer Rank) is the current overall level of achievement that you have attained thanks to your training and completing in-game events. Think of it as levels of access; the higher you are, the more recognized you are by the Monster Association and thus are given more access to things. Many of the games are achievement-based, meaning that you increase your rank every time you beat an Offical Tourney for the first time. This allows you to do it at your own pace in whatever order that you want. Monster Rancher 4 is the first game where Breeder Rank is not earned solely in battle. The series begins to shift its focus to more storyline-based games in order to create more continuity in the series. This makes it easier for you to focus on advancing through the Ranks while still keeping track of extra projects. It also affords you the chance to raise more than one monster at a time. Monster Rancher 1 (Achievement) Monster Rancher 2 (Achievement) Trainer Rank 1 Trainer Rank 2 = Beat Official D Tourney Trainer Rank 3 = Beat Official C Tourney Trainer Rank 4 = Beat Official B Tourney Trainer Rank 5 = Beat Official A Tourney Trainer Rank 6 = Beat Official S Tourney Trainer Rank 7 = Beat any Major-4 battle Trainer Rank 8 = Beat 2nd Major-4 battle Trainer Rank 9 = Beat 3rd Major-4 battle MASTER Rank = Beat 4th Major-4 battle and become eligible for the Legend Cup Monster Rancher 3 (Achievement) Monster Rancher 4 (Storyline) In this game, you can raise more than one monster on your ranch, and the number increases as your rank increases. Also, the ranking system also depends on storyline elements, so when the characters suggest exploring an area or talk about fighting a certain enemy, thats your cue as to what will advance you. Sometimes it takes going on several Adventures in a new area, or getting to the Official Tourney where you face your rival. It's different for each Rank, and zooming through text without reading it can be a bad idea. No Breeder Rank Breeder Rank D = Beat Official E Tourney and defeat Shiden (3 monsters) Breeder Rank C = Beat Official D Tourney (4 monsters) Breeder Rank B = Beat Official C Tourney (5 monsters) Breeder Rank A = Beat Official B Tourney and unlock Vizley Breeder Rank S = Beat Official A Tourney and defeat Garp MASTER Rank = Beat Official S Tourney and defeat Xevion Monster Rancher EVO (Storyline) Monster Rancher Advance (Achievement) In this game, you can use more letters (up to 8 characters) for passwords at the Shrine as your rank increases. Breeder Rank 0 (4 characters) Breeder Rank 1 = Beat Official D Tourney (5 characters) Breeder Rank 2 = Beat Official C Tourney (6 characters) Breeder Rank 3 = Beat Official B Tourney (7 characters) Breeder Rank 4 = Beat Official A Tourney (8 characters) Breeder Rank 5 = Beat Official S Tourney Breeder Rank 6 = Beat any Great 4 battle Breeder Rank 7 = Beat 2nd Great 4 battle Breeder Rank 8 = Beat 3rd Great 4 battle Breeder Rank 9 = Beat 4th Great 4 battle MASTER Rank = Beat Emperor's Cup Monster Rancher Advance 2 (Achievement) In this game, you can use more letters (up to 8 characters) for passwords at the Shrine as your rank increases. Breeder Rank 1 Breeder Rank 2 = Beat Official D Tourney Breeder Rank 3 = Beat Official C Tourney Breeder Rank 4 = Beat Official B Tourney Breeder Rank 5 = Beat Official A Tourney Breeder Rank 6 = Beat Official S Tourney Breeder Rank 7 = Beat any Great 4 battle Breeder Rank 8 = Beat 2nd Great 4 battle Breeder Rank 9 = Beat 3rd Great 4 battle MASTER Rank = Beat 4th Great 4 battle and become eligible for Emperor's Cup Monster Farm DS & Monster Rancher DS (Achievement) In these games, your Errantries are determined by your rank. A new one is unlocked with each gain. No Breeder Rank Breeder Rank E = Beat Rookie Cup Breeder Rank D = Beat Official E Tourney (Murmouge Coast & Angsworth Way) Breeder Rank C = Beat Official D Tourney (Kalaragi Rainforest) Breeder Rank B = Beat Official C Tourney (Papas Alps) Breeder Rank A = Beat Official B Tourney (Promiass Ruins) Breeder Rank S = Beat Official A Tourney (Kawrea Volcano) Breeder Rank SS = Beat Official S Tourney MASTER Rank = Beat all four Major-4 battles and become eligible for the Legend Cup Monster Farm Online & Monster Farm Lagoon In these games the Rank system is completely redone, and looks more like the Class system from My Monster Rancher. It is as follows: F-1, F-2 E-1, E-2, E-3 D-1, D-2, D-3 C-1, C-2, C-3 B-1, B-2, B-3 A-1, A-2, A-3 S-1, S-2, S-3 My Monster Rancher (Achievement/Storyline) You can rank anywhere from 1 to 82 in this game. Rising in rank increases the maximum energy capacity you have for training by 1 as well as unlocking the use of extra abilities and more neighbors. This is a combination of both the achievement-based advancement games and the storyline-based advancement games. Actions that increase experience for Breeder Rank: *Receiving a GREAT on Training: +2 *Receiving an AMAZING on Training: +3 *Winning an OPEN or OFFICIAL Tourney: +1 *Winning a DUEL or SPECIAL Tourney: +2 *Completing REGULAR Adventure levels: +5 *Completing BOSS Adventure levels: +10 Category:Attributes